wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Electric
|-| Notice = Electric belongs to this feathery weirdo, no touches please and thank you. ' |-| MFP = ''"What's the point of ordinary? It makes no sense to me, baby." Description A tall, thin RainWing- his scales are light electric blue always- he never changes them, other than his ruff and underscales, which represent his emotions. Electric's eyes are green, shimmering with warmth, and if he grinned at you, you'd see that he is missing one tooth in the corner of his mouth. Oddly enough, this is a charming flaw. He often has a pair of dark sunglasses slipping down his snout, or far more often, perched on his head. He usually wears T-Shirts and skinny jeans. The tees almost always are from his many causes- shirts for equal rights for all dragons, non pollution, or feeding the hungry. "Hey, hey, you, sir! Can I take a moment of your time? If you just sign this petition, you'll be making a huge difference..." Personality "Graffiti, sign this! Or come here and chain yourself to this tree in the park! No?" Electric is a flamboyant and flirtatious young dragon. He is never afraid to speak his mind- he always blurts out whatever he's thinking. He may seem silly and naive, but he cares deeply about his work- activism. Electric will spend hours out in the streets of Ajetreo, trying to get signatures on his many petitions, or volunteering at soup kitchens. Electric is funny, playful, and mischievous- he likes pranks and practical jokes. Electric has a tendency to flirt with dragonesses as a way of getting their help- for example, he'll find the wealthiest looking dragoness and ask for donations, but while asking, flirt and persuade her to give money. Electric is actually quite an intelligent dragon- when learning about something, this RainWing goes all in. Quotes "Cute sloth, ma'am. What's his name? And how would you feel if Fluffy was forced to rot on the forest floor because of logging companies?" "Of course I'm intelligent. Hello, I'm a RainWing!" "Please please please please come to the soup kitchen, guys..." "Elm, cool watch! You know, if you sold that, you could feed seven needy dragons for two weeks..." "Ewww, meat! I don't understand how you can stand to eat the flesh of another animal, you barbarians." "Pleaseeee sign this." "Cute dress, miss. And... *eyes widen* please tell me that scarf is artificial fur?" "Hi, I'm Electric! Yes, nice to meet you too. How do you feel about equal rights for dragons of all tribes...?" Backstory Electric was born to Macaw and Mango, two ordinary RainWings. He was raised in a rainforest trading village, working at his father's fruit shop. Electric always knew he was destined for something greater- but it wasn't until he saw a picture of Ajetreo in the news scroll that he realized he could have that destiny. He moved to Ajetreo on his fourth hatching day, moving into a small apartment that he immediately plastered with posters about his many causes and flyers for charity. The RainWing immadiately made friends with Rosa and Chartreuse, two hybrid dragonesses who had seen a lot of at events. He, Rosa and Chartreuse founded a new group, called The PeaceWings. Relationships Rosa- One of his best friends- he loves the MudWing like a sister, but also enjoys teasing her and making her yell at him. Chartreuse- Electric is very loyal to her- if anybody ever hurt Char, it would not be good- and all his pacifist beliefs might just be thrown out the window. They enjoy making Rosa mad together, seeing as they are both goofy and silly at times. Graffiti- He constantly begs her to try to come to his campaigns and riots, or sign his petitions. Graffiti finds the RainWing extremely irritating, but she also loves him like a brother and will always acre for him. '''Elm- Elm was one of his first friends in Ajetreo, so Electric is very fond of the MudWing, seeing him as a sort of older brother figure, similar to his relationship with Rosa. Zerina- WIP Devereux- WIP Iceberry- WIP Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing) Category:Males